The Never Ending Story
by Stained Bloodless
Summary: Teenage hormones are running high with the BtVS characters living under the same roof with Joyce, Jenny and Giles acting as the 'parents'.


**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon, yaddayadda, you know the biz.

**A/N: **Okay, this is going to contain quite a bit of language on Buffy and Faith's part and some sex orientated language on Spike and Anya's part. Sorry if you don't appreciate it, but I warned you. And if the gang acts older or younger than they actually are in the fic… it's just the way I imagined them to be at that age. Also, finally, sorry for the first chapter if it seems boring. I didn't want to have to base half the story on introducing them, and thought it better to get it out of the way.

**A NEVER ENDING STORY**

**Chapter One - Introductions**

In Los Angeles, California, was a home. It wasn't a _home _type of home, with a family of four, a dog and a cat, and arguments at the dinner table. It was a foster home. And at that, it wasn't really a _foster home _type of foster home – more of a family foster home. Around nine or ten children, ranging from six to fourteen, lived there, along with three social workers who tried their best to act like replacement mothers and fathers to the orphaned or abandoned children that they had fostered. The majority of the kids there were girls. There were three boys in total, all in their early teens, but still not hitting adolescence, were mostly disgusted with the girls. The girls, however, being a little more mature, each had their eye on one of the guys, and the flirting that went forth, as well as the horrified looks on the boys' faces, amused the social workers and littler ones greatly.

We'll start off with the introductions, before the never ending story gets underway. The oldest of them all, the head of the home, was Joyce Summers. She was a strict woman, who would never let the girls get away with trying on her make up or buying revealing clothes, but she was, indeed, a softy at heart. When one of the children was depressed, she was there to pick them up and hold them.

Joyce's accomplice was Rupert Giles; a man who tried his best to act like a replacement father, but had never been very good at it. He was a book keeper, a librarian, and incredibly British. He had endured endless teasing of his accent, but was used to it, and was slowly learning to laugh along with them. He was a reserved man, only dedicated to a few of the girls, and deeply in love with his co-worker.

Giles' love interest. Jenny Calendar. She was certainly an interesting woman. Nicknamed the 'Brain Computer'  by little Willow Rosenberg, Jenny was a generally loving woman, but it took her some time, and at first impression, she neither liked nor was liked. Like Giles, however, she was learning. Slowly.

Now, onto the children. As Willow Rosenberg was mentioned first, we'll start with her. A sparky redheaded genius, the thirteen-year-old was fairly reserved to those that she didn't know, having lost her parents at a young age. She was not too fond of Joyce, being a typical child genius, she spent most of her time either in the library with Giles or the computer room with Jenny. "Our little star" Giles and Jenny fondly called her.

Willow Rosenberg's best friend was Buffy Summers; not an orphan, but living in the foster home because her mother Joyce was the head of it. A rebellious thirteen-year-old blonde, Buffy acted a lot older and tougher than she actually was, and spent most of her time sneaking out of her house with her partner in crime. Although Willow was her best friend, it was amazing how different the two of them where, and how they managed to get along so splendidly.

Buffy's partner in crime as mentioned before was none other than brunette Faith Wilson, a neglected girl who had lived in the home all her life and had yet to find her way around the place. She may have lived there, but she was sneaking out of there so much, that she had only ever found her way into the kitchen, her bedroom, the bathroom and the dayroom. Oh, and the basement, where she and Buffy snuck off to have a cigarette and a swearing fest.

Tara Maclay was another of Willow's best friends, and so utterly different to Buffy it was incredible. Abused by her father and brother all her life, and mourning the death of her loving mother, Tara was an extremely quiet and reserved girl of fourteen. She was so small and slight, with such huge, scared blue eyes, that she was more considered the baby of them all, despite being the oldest.

Dawn Summers was Buffy's little sister. At six, she was what could be considered the terrible sixes. "She's skipped the terrible twos", Joyce Summers often said. A hyperactive, annoying little girl, Dawn was always demanding new things, trying to copy her sister, and getting everyone in trouble. In all, she was quite amusing.

Anya Jenkins… a very literal girl of twelve, who had just appeared on the doorstep one day and told them all that she had been captured by demons, turned into a baby and deposited there. Anya had a very vivid imagination, and kept all the girls entertained by her stories of orgasms and sex objects. Giles had yet to stop cleaning his glasses whenever the girl was around.

Now onto the boys. First came Angel. No one knew his last name. Like Anya, he had just been found on the doorstep. A quiet, brooding type like Tara, he rarely said a word. The trouble was, when he did, it was either "KILL THAT DEMON" or "Can I have some blood, please?" The social workers were looking into the relationship between Anya and Angel, for they had to be related in some way, with the things that they said.

Second was Spike… yet another one without a last name. He, however, was not like sex-obsessed Anya, or brooding Angel. He was, in fact, a chipper British of fourteen, who liked to copy Giles' in every way he could.  No one knew it but him and Tara, who he had confided in, that he had a crush on rebellious Buffy Summers.

Next came Xander Harris, a distant relation of the Summers'. He was a food-obsessed, comical boy of thirteen, who had a crush on Anya ever since she had arrived at the home. The girls could tell he had, even Anya, and therefore she spent all her time trying to make him feel as awkward as possible by making rude comments.

Lastly, there was young Cordelia Chase. She was truly a stunner of a girl. Not stunner as in beauty, but stunner as in, she managed to stun everyone by the comments she came out with. Spoiled all her life, and shocked by the dramatic change when her parents disappeared and she was sent to the foster home, Cordelia found she was no longer "Princess Cordy" but "that annoying spoiled girl". She was determined to avenge those who had called her annoying and/or spoiled.

Now you know of the Summers Foster Home and its occupants. Let's start the **never ending story**.


End file.
